wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fearstriker
semi-canon | female | Fearstriker | nightwing | assassin my main oc that ive loved for a long time; my namesake and a former assassin working for the nightwings. now lives with two gay idols, slowly becoming one herself Appearance OKAY LETS GO. Fearstriker is, as her name implies, an intimidating figure. She carries an intense aura wherever she goes, a slow stride to her step. She resembles the average, everyday NightWing, but once you approach her instead of viewing from afar, you do get to noticing her battlescars. On both of her horns are claw marks, as if one tried desperately to both rip off or carve their talons into them. There are varied scars among her underbelly and tail - switching between light ones that barely pass, and those which raise disgusted looks. Fear has deep purple scales with near-black secondary coloring. Her underbelly is a paler, mildly desaturated version of her main colors. She has a striking pair of glowing emerald green eyes. (more to be written listen my IPAD is dying again) Personality very cold and dismissive at first. doesn't care to be standoffish in certain areas. however gets extremely overprotective about dream & krys. judgmental. keen eyes and ears for incoming ambushes. keeps her statements short and simple - very direct. doesnt like being indirect. Abilities * normal nightwing abilities ** shadow camouflage ** fire ** mildly toxic bite History Fearstriker was born on the NightWing island, and was raised into the toxic, corrupt system of the NightWing society. Though, she couldn't complain too badly. It raised her and prepared her into the dragoness she is today. She was the best assassin in her class, easily out-classing and outranking others, even among other tribes. She had the best sight, hearing, and scent of her class. Most NightWing dragonets from then on had looked up to her, begging for her to become their mentor, claiming 'she was the only thing that kept the light of assassination duties alive'. But in reality... It wasn't all that it was hyped up to be, to Fearstriker that is. As she went in and preformed rather exclusive assassinations, she stumbled at one point. Told to bring the head of a RainWing for the purpose of examining the venom glands. She knew there was a plan to take over the rainforest, claim the land as their own - but as soon as she saw that the dragons inhabiting the land hadn't been aware of her existence, she was just in awe. It was a fresh feeling, not being feared. Not being known. Just being present, living, breathing. She'd sat down with the RainWings, using every ounce of her time to get to know them. By the time she had to leave, she needed to think of a good reason why she didn't return with a RainWing head. Simply put, she definitely took advantage of their camouflage, even going so far as to tell the tribe that they had to remain hidden for a given amount of time so they could be saved from being killed. When it came to the NightWings checking to see if the tale was true, whether the chameleon tribe had really vanished or not, they took the bait. After that, Fearstriker had been exiled for failure to complete her mission. So she stayed in the rainforest, joining the RainWings in their peaceful life. She hadn't converted to being vegetarian, but she attempted to help as much as she could. Saving sloth pets, helping to pick ripe fruit while discarding the rotten pieces, anything she could to help. Once the news came about of the eruption, an egg secretly being laid, and the evacuation of the NightWing tribe, she couldn't have been more smug. (WIP) Relationships Shimmer (Dreamer): Honestly doesn't really know what to think of her. Is very close with Dreamer, and is the one who recommended she change her name if she despised her old one so much. The two went on to explore Pyrrhia together, seeing any major "must-see"s before they found Krys and settled on an island. The two of them gather food together, and sometimes point lost dragons the right way when they want to get back to Pyrrhia's mainland. (other times they like to pretend to be asleep) Krysanthe: Krysanthe is very high on Fear's "considering whether this is a good or bad dragon" list. Considering, she does know that Krys was formerly a swindler. (more to be developed) Trivia :*my first wof oc :*also a part of my namesake :*was initially going to either be a dragonsona OR a guardian for an arc 1 "rewrite" of the sort. Gallery Fearstriker by fstwwktpwltgw-d86t0id.png|SUPER OLD DESIGN FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer-).jpg|(in the middle) super old art by Resa 4560C8CB-CC19-434A-9FD5-5EB66B481378.png|for hearts & hugs day Category:NightWings Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:LGBT+